


Oh Rick! 天哪瑞克

by SpringStone



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Mark mature for the kills and wrong thoughts towards other people, Morty is a villain, 双莫 - Freeform, 水仙, 瑞莫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringStone/pseuds/SpringStone
Summary: c-137的瑞克消失了，莫迪顺利的走到了读大学交女朋友的这条平凡普通人生轨迹上，但突然出现的儿童瑞克是怎么回事？他是个激进的无政府主义者，他要把莫迪带去瑞城，他打算瓦解邪恶总统的法西斯统治，莫迪又是怎么打算的呢？他真的同意帮助瑞克对付自己的二重身、和evil morty发生武装冲突吗？
Relationships: Evil Morty/Morty Smith (Rick and Morty), Jessica/Morty Smith, Morty Smith/Original Female Character, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 10





	Oh Rick! 天哪瑞克

九月，西雅图从明媚的甜夏转为漫长的雨季。抑郁的心情像瘟疫一样在人群中一波波扩散，阴沉的寒风吹得道旁树群魔乱舞，校园里的学生们匆匆而行目无旁物。  
一辆公交车驶过行政楼，靠窗坐着的大学生高挑纤细，深褐色的卷发下一双蓝眼睛又大又圆显出几分孩子气。他把自己裹在大衣里领口透出金黄的里衫。与酷爱深色的西雅图人不同，他明朗的黄让人想起加州的热情阳光。  
数据在白色的耳机里流动,音乐声震耳欲聋,因此世界倒显得寂静无声了。一颗雨默然打到车窗上，向后扯成一条透明的减号。  
双节公交车此时拐了个弯惊醒了莫迪，他忙起身用力拉下停车线。车停了，他一头冲进雨里。  
水晶般的颗粒在他头顶跳舞，他把帽子一扣手超在兜里埋头疾行，像电影里的黑客。寂静寒冷的空气中他听见牙床相撞发出咯咯声，呼出的气全变成了小口小口的云。  
刚进屋等不及开灯青年就地脱下浇湿的外套往沙发里扔。光线微弱，他暮地发现沙发里有个人，正盯着他。  
他愣愣地半天说不出一句话来，噢，噢，时光倒流幼时的结巴也回到了他身上。  
“你…你回来的真晚，莫迪。”沙发里的男孩说。他看上去八九岁，一头白化病人的银发，说话顿挫在不合适的地方。懒洋洋地躺着，神情不可一世，倒像个国王。  
“你…你回来了？瑞克，天哪……莫迪惊喜不已：而…而且……我以为你早就放弃凤凰计划了？”  
“不莫迪你弄错了，我不是你的瑞克。”  
“？”  
“我是他的克隆，莫迪，我来这里是因为我需要你帮个忙。不，不用担心只是一点小麻烦，莫迪。一点小麻烦。”  
当然，rick级别的小麻烦，莫迪想着。他现在一定露出了吃惊不已的蠢样，真糟糕。莫迪干笑两声试图掩饰过去：“好…好吧。我的瑞克很早以前就……嗯……离家出走了。如果你还是想住这里的话，你可以自由使用他的车库和房间。”  
他打开车库，扑面而来一股灰尘。灯管在滋滋声中亮起，搬家用的大纸箱堆得老高，地上各种杂物。Summer的吉他，杰瑞的旧衣服，Beth的马蹄雕饰，插着电的打印机，把偌大的车库也塞得满满当当。  
“就像当年他离开还是个小女孩的妈妈一样，没有一点点防备，哈哈。我和Summer追寻他的足迹找遍了所有可能，但一无所获，nobody knows where he is——车库从那时起就闲置起来堆杂物了。”莫迪照顾瑞克小小的步伐放慢了脚步，两人并肩回到客厅，他语气里是悲伤的讽刺。  
“瑞克刚走那会儿妈妈真的很伤心，再加上summer执意要出去找他，家里闹得鸡犬不宁。Well, actually there weren’t any dogs and we never had a chicken, but you get it。后来妈妈把那股恨意一心投入到工作上，前不久她争取了去俄亥俄州立进修的机会，爸爸就跟着陪读了。Summer去了纽约，所以现在这个房子就我一个人住。”  
他倒了杯橙汁问瑞克要喝吗，但瑞克想要酒。  
“噢，家里没酒。”莫迪说,“Not a big fan of it.”况且你也没到年龄。不过这句话他忍住了。  
喝完饮料他带小瑞克去老瑞克的房间。没有满屋的酒瓶、没有混着呕吐物的床单、也没有激光枪打碎的残片。房间里整洁得过分，床铺平坦不起一丝涟漪，茶几上放了一盏玉色的熏香烛。  
看来Beth这次是真的决心把瑞克抛之脑后，连睹物思人的机会也不给自己留下。  
房间没有收拾的必要，瑞克直接拎包入住。莫迪站在门口看着他一件件取出行李，好一会儿谁都没有说话。等着瑞克叫他来帮忙的莫迪最后终于忍不住打破了这场沉默。他抓抓头发，咳嗽一声：“那么，晚饭的时候来叫你？”

吃饭时瑞克换回了白大褂，熟悉的服饰让莫迪不自觉地一笑：“挺合身的，瑞克。”  
“我也这么觉得。”瑞克边说边在餐桌旁坐下，视线从莫迪脸上扫过落到桌上，顿时眼睛一亮：“意大利面？”  
“是啊，我一看冰箱里还有番茄就想着做这个了。”莫迪说着，取下围腰颇为自信地说：“emmm尝尝看？我觉得这次做的火候刚好。”  
炸得焦香的肉丸裹了奶白起司和绛红罗莎，尝上一口，多汁浓郁又劲道。瑞克只顾着吃来不及说话。想不到瑞克还有这种时候，莫迪不禁莞尔：he’s really cute。  
“so，你说你的瑞克丢下你走了。”  
这是个很突兀的陈述句。它让莫迪心头难受起来。  
“嗯哼。这就是他符合他一贯的风格，所以我也没什么好惊讶的。”他说的轻描淡写，眼神却飘向一边。敏锐的意识到他在努力压下心头的烦躁不安，他潜意识里在逃避这个话题，但瑞克还是追问下去：  
“那么你呢？你…你会吗？我是说，离开你亲密的伙伴……你会为了追求自己的利益而抛下他们不管吗？”  
莫迪知道瑞克知道他一向很善良。他对弱者的竭力保护、即使置身险境还是屡教不改的固执让人急到跺脚之余也令人感动。他无法忽略那些求救的呼喊，因为抽身离去会让他良心不安，他脑海里有一个声音反反复复把他从夜里唤醒告诫他要善良。那个声音是他的道德和良知。  
不过，老瑞克的脑子里大概已没有这种声音了，哈，莫迪敢为此打赌。至于小瑞克，也许他还有救，如果他接受正确的引导的话，也许他能帮助避免小瑞克成为又一个自私邪恶的狂徒。不过……如果瑞克不再邪恶狂妄那他还算是个瑞克吗？照这个逻辑，那要是一个莫迪失去了良心和畏惧难道他就不是个莫迪了吗？……不是莫迪，他又是谁呢？  
莫迪走入思想的漩涡之中不知该如何回答。‘我不知道’算个好答案吗？他不知道。瑞克却突然坚定不移的说：“你不会的。毕竟 ‘莫迪’之所以是‘莫迪’就是因为在你们看来，责任和义务比享乐更重要嘛。”  
“所以你不会离开我，对吗？”瑞克最后这句让莫迪受宠若惊：“当…当然，瑞克，你还是个孩子，我怎么能抛下你一个人不管。”说完他开始为自己之前的犹豫不决而感到羞愧，他可是莫迪！只有瑞克才会做抛妻弃子这类不负责任的事。莫迪？绝不可能。  
噢说到负责，莫迪看着小瑞克，你明天去上学吗？收到瑞克的一个白眼后他依然坚持不懈：当然，我是说，你很聪明，所以不是说小学初中什么的，你可以试着去大学学习一下，厄，就当是找点玩伴打发时间。我是说，因为12岁以下的孩子不能单独呆在家里，而我白天要去上课……他抓了抓自己的头发，一副为难的样子。  
啧，那就去吧。  
真的？莫迪又惊又喜：太好了瑞克！谢谢你！  
他一边为自己的演技得意一边暗笑：原来这家伙小时候这么好骗。瑞克则在心里骂道：这个呆子。  
晚饭后，瑞克把自己关进了车库里。他解开了原主人的苍蝇密码，在年久失修的齿轮吃力的转动声中实验室显现了它的真相。布满灰尘的零件、调试到一半的仪器、和纸张脆黄的手稿诉说着前主人的前尘往事。看来他的确走得匆忙。瑞克弯腰捡起贴身的威士忌瓶子，认出是瑞克们最喜欢喝的口味。这瓶还剩一半而他居然没带走足以说明很多事情，而这印证了他之前的猜想。  
瑞克心情愉快地敲下一个开关，伴随着一阵平和的响动，车库久未动用的大门缓缓升起，暖黄的灯光落到门外水泥地上。雨不知什么时候停了，初春的虫鸣和新鲜空气一同涌进车库里，让他的心情渐渐平静下来。  
他现在是安全的。他又有了一个新的莫迪：他会做饭，很独立，很有主见还善解人意。所以别担心，一切都会好起来的。  
莫迪在屋内听见响动便探头出去，微风吹过他的卷发：‘美好的春天。’楼上楼下的两人不约而同地想着。

第二天早上，莫迪坐开着瑞克的飞船带两人去学校。他顺带带上了盘老式的车载CD，里面是以前瑞克最喜欢的几首曲子。  
趁瑞克捣鼓播放器的机会，莫迪查看了新短消息。“噢！”他惊呼一声，“我和安妮今天有个约会！”瑞克眉毛一挑，也不知道是突然感兴趣还是突然生气。莫迪小心地问他放学后愿不愿意去托儿所呆两个小时，并表示会给他带礼物回来。  
当然这个主意被瑞克一票否决。

“莫迪！”晚上两人一起去接安妮。红发安妮十分高兴地吻了莫迪，又在瑞克的脸颊上亲了一下。她身材高挑，穿着暗红色呢子大衣，耳上一对金羽毛耳坠不住晃动，显得即成熟又妩媚：“你一定是瑞克了，很高兴认识你。”  
“我的荣幸，美丽的小姐。”她弯腰的时候瑞克嗅到了她身上的淡淡香水。这让他想起了高速公路上转瞬即逝的玫瑰，美丽得让人心动却又偏偏无法得到。  
“噢，谢谢。”安妮歪头对莫迪道：“你弟弟真可爱。”  
要是你知道他的真面目你就不会这么想了。莫迪默默打开后车门邀请安妮上车，而安妮却迟疑了一下。  
“噢，抱歉宝贝儿，”莫迪解释道，“今天只能委屈你一下了。瑞克晕车，我得让他坐在前排。”天知道瑞克是不是真的晕车，反正他没拗过耍脾气的小瑞克。  
“啊，OK。”笑容回到了安妮脸上。她愉快地钻进了车，反复强调坐后排对她来说完全没关系：“你不用道歉！”  
雨刷在车窗上有节奏地摆动，莫迪坐上驾驶位，发车前看了眼瑞克：“嘿，瑞克，哥们儿！你得扣上你的安全带。”看瑞克无动于衷，他只得侧身帮瑞克扣好。  
“Thanks, my BIG BROTHER。”瑞克故意把“大哥”两个字咬成重音，莫迪的耳朵正好在他嘴边，说话的气息撩得他发痒，那语气像是在说“谢谢我的甜心宝贝”。莫迪一缩脖子瞪了他一眼，瑞克一脸无辜。还好声音小，安妮应该没听见，莫迪忍气吞声发动了车。

这场情侣电影最终变成了以瑞克为中心的儿童假日。莫迪很恼火。开始的时候他还坐在中间，紧挨着安妮，但中途去了趟洗手间，回来时就发现瑞克坐到了他的位置上，于是他再也没和安妮说上一句话。不仅如此，每次瑞克侧过来和他说话的时候都凑得太近了，他用小小的手罩着他的耳朵，热气断断续续喷进他耳里，搅得他心烦意乱，根本没能听清瑞克说了什么。最糟糕的是瑞克放低了声音竟和老瑞克如此相似，升起一股异样的感觉。电影院里莫迪只能听见自己的心在黑暗中跳得好快，砰砰，砰砰。  
电影结束后两人送安妮回家。下车时安妮忘记给莫迪告别吻了。也许她是故意的。莫迪心烦意乱地回家。他已经够烦的了，还不得不忍受瑞克一路上哼着首匈牙利进行曲。如果他知道那段关于德国的历史的话他就会明白这首婚礼进行曲描绘的是部惨剧：童话里受了诅咒变成天鹅的弟弟最终回到了姐姐身边，但姐姐不得不和丈夫生死分离。哈哈，也许对某些弟弟来说是部喜剧，大哥。

回到家，莫迪把外套挂进衣橱，瑞克在厨房给自己倒了杯水——因为莫迪拒绝为未到法定年龄的他买酒。“所以，你和杰西卡最后怎么了？你们没在一起？”  
莫迪被戳到了伤处：“难道瑞城有莫迪和杰西卡终成眷属的吗？”  
“哈，那是你…你完全无法想象的世界，”瑞克摇了摇长脚杯仿佛里面是加冰的威士忌：“看过Eyes Wild Shut吗？按照那个套路想象一下满地的杰西卡俱乐部。”莫迪当然看过，那是一部浪漫主义情色片，医生主角偷偷潜入权贵们的桃花源一探究竟，发现那是个油画般的淫乐窝。  
“哇哦，杰西卡俱乐部现在还可以办会员吗？”莫迪瞬间把之前的不快抛之脑后。  
“我以为你已经放下她了，”瑞克挑眉：“不过看看我们之中谁犯错了？”  
莫迪的雀跃像是被人从头浇了泼冷水。他看了眼瑞克，对方眼神挑衅。微妙的情绪像一股带着叶片的小旋风在他心里旋转，但很快被他一脚踩散，他拿过瑞克的酒杯倒掉，重新给他掺上牛奶：“小孩子应该多喝牛奶才长得高。”  
瑞克那对灰蓝色的眼珠里装着浩瀚无垠的宇宙。瑞克笑起来，环状的星云和银色的风暴在他眼底熠熠生辉。稚气让他的脸看起来童话般甜美，像馥郁的奶油。  
他本可以让他身边的人都洋溢着幸福——他有这个能力，但他却选择了用莫迪熟悉无比的动作对瓶吹酒，而且每个角度、每个眼神都在再现他年长的二重身：“莫迪，莫迪，莫迪。You are so full of surprise. That’s why I like you.”  
瑞克的称赞莫名的让莫迪的心像要从嘴里跳了出来。于是莫迪避开他的视线说我要去睡了，晚安。  
“晚安。”瑞克目送着他上楼，莫迪听见他放下从车库里拿出来的酒瓶：“And see me in your dreams。”

莫迪没有梦见年轻的瑞克，但梦见了老瑞克还有杰西卡俱乐部。他的鼓膜先感受到振动，然后心跳和音乐的韵律逐渐融合，每一个节拍都叫人心潮澎湃。五彩的射线在舞场和人脸上投出花花绿绿的光斑，印在红发女孩的巴掌小脸上，又转瞬即逝。但莫迪的视线在那儿停留下来：白晰的锁骨和修长的大腿都裸露得恰到好处，动感十足的亮片高腰装更衬得她娇俏可人。在她身后，许多不同的杰西卡正相互调笑着，满是酒精和女人的香味。  
莫迪觉得如入云端，一时不知所措，被杰西卡们推推搡搡带到吧台。  
“嘿～莫迪，要喝点什么？”侍应生杰西卡问。她勾着长长的眼线，风格暗黑又妖娆。  
“伏特加，少兑点水，谢谢。”哦，这真的是条件反射——瑞克和Beth总爱在家里藏伏特加，所以这是他最熟悉的味道。  
他喝着镶嵌着巨大冰球的伏特加，打望形貌各异的杰西卡们，突然在人群中发现了一个异样的身影。  
老瑞克坐在闪烁的霓虹里，迷幻的彩色薄雾绕着他层层散开，仿佛是等着莫迪发现。  
“我为什么……”会在这种梦里见到瑞克。  
心中升起的疑问很快就消失了，梦中人不质疑。莫迪放下酒杯向老瑞克走去，那盏残酒水纹波动，荡漾着晶莹的光芒。  
“嗨，瑞克。”  
“嗨，莫迪，”瑞克看着他坐下。他嘴角湿润，大概是流出来的酒。莫迪忽然起了替他擦拭的奇怪念头，不过很快抑制住。  
“你不该到这里来的，更不该卷进这桩破事。”瑞克说着，喝了一口酒：“你要放下一切向前走。对那个小鬼也是。放下他。”  
“你在说什么，瑞克？”莫迪皱眉道，“我不能离开他。我是说，他还是个孩子——如果我不管他了，他还能去哪儿？”  
“他是个瑞克，他能去所有他想去的地方。”  
“我不能……”  
“是啊，你不能。”瑞克讽刺的说，“因为你还是个孩子。”  
莫迪忍无可忍，他拍案而起，隔着桌揪起瑞克的前襟：“噢去你的，瑞克！我没、我只是想要他成为一个正常的孩子！我他妈发誓——”  
“是啊，但是你……”瑞克逐渐放低声音凑近莫迪耳旁，他停顿的意味深长，满身酒气，语带笑意，“而且，你在糊弄谁呢？——他是个瑞克，他已经看出来了，你不是知道了吗？”  
莫迪的手一松，坐了回去，瑞克整理了下自己的衣襟。音乐和狂欢的人群在慢慢消失。  
瑞克继续道：“看看你自己，即使是在梦里的狂欢派对上，你也放下杰西卡选择瑞克。只要瑞克在你身边，你的生活就无法继续。瑞克左右你，永远是你的中心——你他妈早就已经被瑞克搞坏了。”  
哈哈，这是个玩笑吗？莫迪想起来初级心理学课程里弗洛伊德的自我防御机制。为什么他会在梦里突然出现？什么样的人可以在梦里自由穿梭？除了恐怖Terry外：防御机制。他的大脑在梦里拟人出他的防御机制，而它居然是瑞克，真是讽刺极了。  
瑞克又灌了一大口酒：“你应该让他离开。你知道，这对你们两个都是最好的。”  
莫迪握紧了拳头。防御机制的话虽然让人着恼，但它是对的。他对瑞克病态的倾慕暗藏已久，难保不会波及到小瑞克身上。如果这孩子受到错误的引导……不不不，他怎么可能对一个孩子出手？再说，这孩子走投无路才来投靠c137，如果赶他走岂不是破灭他最后的希望？……不能赶走小瑞克，说什么也不行。  
“谢谢你的忠告。不过，”他耸耸肩，“我这次想要随着我的心去做决定，不是我的脑子。”  
于是瑞克和俱乐部都消失了。莫迪睁开眼，天刚蒙蒙亮，百叶窗一道道地透出晨曦。

“瑞克，你醒了吗？”莫迪在门上扣了两下，瑞克猛地打开门：  
“正好，莫迪，跟我来。”他不多做解释，拉着他就走。莫迪看见原来百叶窗的位置开了一道碧波粼粼的传送门，不知是要通往哪里。  
“唔哼，瑞克，”比起老瑞克力大无比的拖拽，小瑞克倒像是软萌的撒娇，莫迪任由他拉着：“我们要去哪里，瑞克？你还没吃早饭，我也没换衣……哇哦！”  
眼前的奇景让莫迪戛然而止。仿佛《美食从天而降》，婚礼蛋糕做成的金色城堡矗立在巧克力石山上，郁郁葱葱的树林里每一片叶子都是洒上抹茶的精致糕点。山溪汇聚涌入河流，里面流淌的却不是带着珍珠的姜撞奶茶又是什么？岸边一颗颗鹅卵石子全是晶莹的果冻软糖。  
“这是你的世界吗？太酷了！”  
他眺望远方连绵起伏的山丘，最高峰终年的积雪是什么味道？他猜那是香草、白巧、或者苦艾酒味的薄荷冰淇淋。  
“你知道，我的瑞克以前给妈妈做了一个‘快乐果园’（Froopyland）……”莫迪捡起一颗红色的鹅卵石糖药下一口，酸甜的草莓味在嘴里爆开，“……唔，我以为那个就已经够厉害了。但看到你的——”他比了个“酷毙了”的手势。  
没有哪个瑞克不爱听莫迪说“你是最厉害的瑞克”。小家伙心里得意得冒泡。  
“我总、总是做正确的决定，你看，莫迪，我选了你，你眼光不错，脑子也很好使。我想是时候让你见见我的朋友们了。”  
莫迪不知道他的朋友们是谁。既然这个小瑞克没有出生位面，那他就不会机缘遇上鸟人和屎瓜奇（他们可比他大上好几轮）。他见瑞克在腕表上输入一行指令，一座石墙升出水面，水流被截住，露出河底许多篮球大小的硬糖。  
瑞克跳下去，走过去拿起其中毫不起眼的一颗，硬糖从中间裂开，变成两个相连的半球，露出里面薄如纸的显示器。  
好吧，莫迪承认自己过于天真了。世界上哪会有瑞克天真到手里有颗星球却只拿它建一座甜蜜城堡？（杰瑞的朋友笨瑞克也许会，不过c-137莫迪不认识他）  
莫迪听见四周发出“使用者确认，Rick Sanchez。正在建立通道”的磁性又机械的女声，然后河道上的硬糖井然有序地滚开。土层扑簌簌的裂开，一座两米见方的玻璃电梯从地面升起，铁质骨架上指示灯不足闪烁着。看起来像是安防系统的显示面板。  
“进来吧，这才是压轴节目。”门自动打开，瑞克跨进去，莫迪在后面恍恍惚惚地跟着。  
电梯带着他们来到了深深的地下。这里明明靠近地心，却异常寒冷。也许这是颗死星。  
莫迪一出电梯就倒吸了口凉气：这颗糖果星球里，居然储备了可能要几次世界大战才能消尽的无数战争机器。  
“所以，呵呵，瑞克，你喜欢各种武器……是吗？”面对这个星核内满载的危险装备，莫迪小心地引导着话题。他的瑞克的确在家里各处藏了不少武器，但是像这样多的装备……？即使是瑞克也太过分了。哈，莫迪，别以貌取人，也许小瑞克是个极端的暴力分子。  
“啊不，莫迪。恰恰相反，我崇尚和平。”瑞克从袖子里取出一颗蓝黑色的金属小球，一美元硬币大小，熟练地把它镶进墙面的控制面板里。  
“不幸的是，为了我所热爱的和平，我不得不战斗。”随着几声清脆的确认声，光闸一道接一道地亮起，一米开外光滑无缝的墙壁里发出微弱的震动声，咬合得天衣无缝的卯榫缓缓相互抽离，露出了隐藏其后的通道。莫迪见瑞克却只是站在那里便也没走过去。几秒后，漆黑的通道里发出‘登登’的声响，是皮鞋踏在地面的声音。有人从黑暗里走了过来。  
是一个机器人，它的左半张脸还是机械模样。  
“欢迎回家，瑞克。”它在黑暗里说。  
莫迪心中有什么正在隐隐的叫嚣着不对。不对，不对……这个机器人的服装，它走路的姿态，它的声音……啊是了，这个声音不是机械音，而是非常流畅的莫迪的声音。连他平时语气里那点尖利感和小小的不安都模仿得惟妙惟肖。  
机器人走了出来，右半张脸正是莫迪的模样。  
这是仿生机器人？莫迪转头想问瑞克。这是两人到达这个位面之后的第一次对视。莫迪终于看清了瑞克平静的眼底下仇恨的风暴。这让他想到了蔚蓝的大海，表面是风平浪静，而深处……  
“很讽刺，不是吗，莫迪。”  
他微笑地站在机器人身旁，看上去是如此稚嫩弱小又天真烂漫。但恐惧与失望在莫迪体内升腾，他握紧了拳头，向后退了一步，又退了一步。  
“让我替你们相互介绍一下，这位是c-137的莫迪·史密斯先生。”他向机器人介绍莫迪，然后又看着莫迪，向他介绍机器人：“这是我的第一个莫迪。”

“你把人变成了这个样子……？”莫迪的背抵在墙上，他已经退无可退，于是尽量放缓语气，以免激怒瑞克。  
“你在说什么傻话？”瑞克哈哈大笑：“当然不是！这是我制作的第一个人工智能，我给它取名‘莫迪’。你知道的，因为时间和位面的关系，我不会有自己的莫迪。”  
“噢fuck……”莫迪松了口气。他膝盖发软，要不是倚着墙他一定坐到地上去了。接着他满脸烧红，意识到自己犯了个多大的错误。如果事情真的像他以为的那样，那他就像是跟着小丑走进下水道的小男孩，除了坐以待毙以外什么都做不了。他已经离开冒险生活太久了，久到忘记如何随机应变，如何先下手为强。那些瑞克教给他的雷厉风行又邪恶的做派早已成为过往云烟。  
“你不能再这样了，瑞克！”他镇定下来，抱怨道：“你差点给我吓出心脏病来！”  
“当然，，当然，莫迪！只不过我本来没想吓你。——我可没想到你胆子小得和兔子一样！上帝才知道你是怎么从以往的危机中活下来的，老天，C137！”  
莫迪尴尬的站直身子。在这小破孩面前吓得屁滚尿流也太丢人了，即使他是个瑞克。  
“我带你来这儿不过是想让你了解一下我们的实力。”瑞克从控制面板上取下小球，任由机器人莫迪侍奉左右：“这个星球储备了三万个这样的‘士兵’，它们能熟练操作已知的所有武器，并且可以自动化量产更多的自己。你可以把它们想象成不死军团。”当然，瑞克还在别的位面储存了些，不过他把这些零头省去了。  
“酷毙了，”莫迪干巴巴地说，“你要这些军团做什么？”  
瑞克没有直接回答他，他让他蹲下来，走到他身后把什么东西系到莫迪颈中：“这是声控的，无论怎样都不要取下来。”莫迪一低头，银质的长链尽头吊着的正是那颗蓝黑色小球。他正想说点什么，却感觉到瑞克在自己的头发上缓缓抚摸，像长辈安抚小孩。他的声音从背后传来，低沉压抑得仿佛不是一个孩子，却是一个很老很老的老人：“莫迪，这是一个很长的故事。”  
“嗯——咳咳，你说？”莫迪任由他抚摸着自己的头，一动不动洗耳恭听。  
瑞克把手放到他肩上：“莫迪，你还记得我之前告诉过你，我出生在瑞城吗？但事实上，‘出生’并不准确。我是克隆，我的胎儿时期不过几天，没有母亲为我经历阵痛，也没有父亲曾对我的到来感到过揣揣不安，我的诞生对任何人都无足轻重。”他顿了顿：“就在我可以离开培育器的那天，瑞城迎来了第一个莫迪总统。”  
莫迪并不清楚瑞城的变化。自从老瑞克谋杀了瑞城议会后他就没再踏入城中，也没向谁打听过那里的消息。所以这一切对他而言都是新鲜的。  
“对我的制造者而言，我仅仅是为了让莫迪总统能‘亲亲婴儿时期的瑞克’而生。除此之外毫无价值。  
“本来，我会被早早地人道主义消灭，但那时恰巧城里发生了剧变——权力在瑞克和莫迪之间调换，重要的人物消失了，底层的人们取而代之——克隆体们也从创造者掌中转移到了政府手里。这让我得以幸存。如果没有这场变革，那么那些在巨变中脑袋开花的家伙们应该还在享受人生，而那些翻身做主人的则会依旧被社会埋没默默无闻。  
“总之，整个瑞城重新洗牌。修改宪法，重分财产，转移兵权。新总统大刀阔斧地把瑞城改造成一个法西斯主义帝国。我作为白宫的新任巡逻兵，离政治中心总不太远。而生在这样的世界，我惊讶于自己还有着对人人生而平等的强烈渴望。  
“我有一个一同长大的朋友，他也是个瑞克，后来一起进了巡逻队。他对人工智能特别感兴趣。是的，所有的瑞克都或多或少在这上面颇有建树，但我这个朋友却称得上他们之中登峰造极的。不过他一直对此遮遮掩掩，不愿人们知道——除我之外。  
“我们最大的相似之处就是都对这个世界之外的国度的向往。但是那时候离开瑞城几乎是不可能的。新总统管制下的出入瑞城的限制非常严格，我们这样的小人物也就只能想想而已。  
“有一天，他突然对我说，他发现了一个重大秘密。他给我看了一段录像，那是他黑进走廊里的一个移动摄像头得到的。画面里没有声音，我只看见摇摇晃晃的走廊，接着一扇门被打开，而总统莫迪坐在里面。那是白宫的总统办公室。我巡逻过那个房间，所以很熟悉。总统莫迪对着摄像头说了些什么，于是摄像头转开，接着很长一段时间，画面里一直是静止的墙壁。  
“‘这是某个仿生机器人的录像吗？’我问他。朋友摇摇头，说说他一开始也是这么想的。‘可你看看这个！’他调出另一个窗口，上面是白宫内部结构的建筑图纸，图上分布着二三十个小红点，有的静止，有的在移动。应该是一些正在工作中的白宫工作人员。  
“‘我入侵了类似模式的程序，发现了更多的摄像头’他的神情越来越严肃：‘你猜怎么着？’他敲击着键盘，每个移动的小红点都跳出一个小窗口，显示着正在录像中的画面，仿佛谷歌眼镜看到的视角：‘那些摄像头的和我贴上追踪器的工作人员的位置完全重合了。’  
“我有些不敢相信自己的耳朵。因为如果他没弄错的话，那就说明很可能是有高层在工作人员中大量混入了仿生人，作为自己的耳目和爪牙，为自己铺路。因为瑞城在我出生的那年就禁止了民间的克隆和仿生技术的应用，只有军方才有权克隆瑞克或莫迪，而仿生技术连军队也无法使用。如果你想要一个‘涅槃计划’，就得向政府提出申请，再排队领取。  
“‘更糟的是，我偷偷调查了这些仿生人，他们都不是真正的仿生人，这些全都是有名有姓、活生生的人。’  
“‘你是说有人替换了他们？’  
“‘不，我想是控制了他们。我以前的黑过瑞城的军方档案库，有一起恶性连环绑架杀人案被特别封存起来。你知道这种‘此地无银三百两’的事对我的吸引力有多大，所以我就调查了一下。  
“八年前，邪恶瑞克带着他的莫迪四处收集其他位面的莫迪，杀死他们的瑞克然后把莫迪们抢走。他折磨他们、把他们组装成大型人肉脑电波遮蔽器。虽然最后邪恶瑞克被囚禁的莫迪们反杀，但调查小组发现他大脑里安插了内置接收器。也就是说，某人在远程遥控他，但这个人至今也没被找到。’他一口气说完，看着我。我心中早已激起惊涛骇浪：‘而现在，有个人在做同样的事。’  
“他点点头：‘不但如此，我很有把握这是同一个人，因为他的手法和案件里的记录完全一致。那个案子明明没有找到最后的凶手，却归档在已结案的分类里。而且，死去的邪恶瑞克当时的莫迪就是现在的莫迪总统’  
“用机器修改人脑，掌控整个国家的高层和军队，用法西斯式的高度忠诚集结社会低层的莫迪们以巩固自己的权威。莫迪总统所创造的是一个错误的社会。虽然人类追求的社会平等就像是马去追逐地平线一样遥不可及，但这并不代表我们就不该坚持。现在瑞城被某个人把玩在股掌之间，知道真相的我就不能坐视不管。我的朋友也是一样的心情。  
“于是我们开始制定计划推翻邪恶总统的统治。制作仿生人代替自己的日常工作，筹集资金、制作装备、动员更多的人——我们相信这是会是一场巨大的革命。  
“然而才刚刚订好草图，还没来得及做完第一套装甲，我的朋友就被逮捕了。  
“我知道他出事的原因是他那天晚上没来我们的秘密基地，但他的仿生人第二天却照常来上班了。我不敢去找他，安排仿生人去调查，自己则带上所有资料逃出了瑞城。但很快，我也失去了那个仿生人的消息。  
“我无家可归。我恨莫迪被瑞克所掌控的瑞城，也恨现在瑞克被莫迪所奴役的瑞城。人与人之间就无法实现平等的社会是扭曲的，但我却怪不了莫迪也怪不了瑞克，这不是某个人的错。匹夫无罪，怀璧其罪。罪不在人，罪在璧玉。瑞城本身就诱惑人去掌控它、主宰它。这是瑞城的错。它从一开始就不应该存在。”这场长篇大论听到这里，莫迪的脚已经蹲麻了，他扶着墙试图起来，转过身视线对上瑞克，对方眼底的坚定让他心中一凛。  
“没有人的地方就没有江湖。”瑞克看着他说：“你的瑞克是对的，拯救瑞城唯一的办法就是摧毁它。”  
莫迪在心里叹气。他本来就对‘成为救世主’不敢兴趣，瑞克的这番长篇大论更让他头疼。只要稍加思考就会明白，瑞城的存在极其脆弱——只要瑞克和莫迪们百岁之后，这个由他们组成的城邦自然而然的就会土崩瓦解。这样一来，任何摧毁瑞城的宏图壮志都不过是拔苗助长罢了。  
“你说的不错，瑞克。”他要尽量委婉的表达自己的意愿，他需要一点时间想想该怎么办：“我们先回去吧？具体怎么办可以再慢慢商议——我有点饿了。”

晚饭后，两人各自进了自己的房间。莫迪很快开始担心瑞克。在他看来，瑞克完全是一个又敏感又多疑的超能力问题小孩。他想象着可能发生的各种可怕的事，最后为了避免瑞克再次离家出走，他决定去瑞克的房间看看。  
邦邦邦。“瑞克？瑞克你在吗？你睡了吗？”  
没人回应。  
‘也许他在车库里。’莫迪冲下楼。车库门大开着。噢，谢天谢地，他在这儿。  
“噢，莫迪，你来得正好！递我下十字改刀。”  
熟悉的场景，是他在梦里时常看到的画面。他答应一声，捡起地上的改刀向瑞克走去。他盯着小孩蓬松的头发胡思乱想：‘真像只阿拉斯加雪橇犬的幼崽，摸上去说不定也是那样毛茸茸软绵绵的。’  
“给…给你。”他把改刀递过去。  
视线下移，落到工作台上。  
唔，看来瑞克在做中子弹。  
“你做这个干什么？糖果星球仓库里那么多还不够用吗？”  
瑞克哼了一声没有回答。  
‘好吧，那我闭嘴好了。’莫迪撇撇嘴，突然不合时宜地想到了杰瑞。‘这种受气包的语气真是和爸爸如出一辙……噢……妈妈以前说爸爸把他的不安传染了我……我……真有这么糟吗？’他胡思乱想着，瑞克好一会儿没听见动静，停下了手里的活，发现莫迪正蹲在那里呆呆的看着地上。  
“你、你在干什么？”  
“没什么，我只是…只是在想以前的事。家庭对人的影响真的很大，即使父母只是真心希望孩子们过得好，能健康的长大，但是他们本身的不足还是给孩子造成了许多痛苦……”他本来在说自己的父母，但想到了自己的外星儿子，渐渐有些说不下去了。  
瑞克脱下脏兮兮的手套，捧住了莫迪的脸。  
“干什……？”  
“听我说，莫迪。”他直视着莫迪眼睛，一字一句的说：“你已经做得很好了。任何一个尽力为儿女着想的父母都是负责任的父母，尽管他们并不完美。因为人本来就是不完美的，你已经做的很棒了。”  
“谢……谢谢……”莫迪的心怦怦乱跳。他们鼻尖相距不到一寸，这个姿势暧昧得完美。只要稍稍向前一点，就可以偷一个吻。  
“你…你知道吗莫迪，你对我来说很重要……”  
莫迪的手心开始冒汗。  
“你不应该把我当作小孩子……莫迪。你应该把我当作成年人——我需要你这么做，非常需要……”  
他知道瑞克指的一定不是那个意思，但是他控制不住自己，他的的脸慢慢烧起来。‘冷静点，瑞克说的，’他告诫自己：‘多半是有关瑞城的事。’  
“……需要你的帮助，去摧毁瑞城。”  
莫迪冷静下来了。  
“我…我需要一点时间，”他握住瑞克托住自己脸蛋的小手，把它们拿下来，视线移到别处：“我觉得现在做决定会有点草率……”  
“草率？！莫迪！”瑞克吼起来，“从我知道真相的那刻开始，我整整准备了三年！你怎么能……你觉得我草率？”  
“我知道我知道，我不是这个意思……”没等莫迪说完，瑞克甩开了他的手。他气鼓鼓的看着他，十足的孩子气。  
莫迪只得实话实说：“瑞城的生命周期仅限于瑞克与莫迪生命周期的并集。既然瑞克和莫迪并非永生，瑞城早晚会消亡，何必大动干戈地去终结它呢？”  
“噢，你真的是个目光短浅的傻瓜，莫迪！”瑞克露出无可奈何的模样：“克隆人呢？仿生人？涅槃计划？永生对于我们来说根本不是问题！”  
“好吧，”他的确没想到这层。也许在他内心深处，也有着‘克隆和仿生人都不算真正的人类’的偏见。他摸了摸胸前的小球，心里叹了口气：“那么，你有什么计划？”  
既然注定了生活和瑞克无法兼得，好吧，那就去疯吧。

防爆屏咔咔的展开，笼罩整个房子，使之陷入不见天日的阴影中。房内，小瑞克和莫迪坐在老瑞克的地下室里，秘密商议对付莫迪总统的计策。  
“你简直是疯了！”莫迪来回踱步，忍无可忍地叫道：“太冒险了！这太冒险了……”他用力甩手：“我们不能这么做……这是不可能的！我可做不到……”  
瑞克用他那一贯讽刺的语调，辛辣地反问：“是吗，莫迪，真的吗？你真这么觉得？”  
莫迪收住脚步，戛然而止。坦白而言，他知道他可以——他曾经可以。他成为过优秀的演说家，成为过华尔街之狼，在人类清除计划中成为过嗜血的屠杀者。但他的自我怀疑永远是他最大的绊脚石，它能轻易的摧毁他的一切。只要他还不够相信自己，他就无法做成任何事。  
“你做得到，”瑞克的语调冰冷得令人窒息：“你必须赢！”  
“我……”  
“这是场莫迪的战争，”他看着莫迪，双手紧紧抓住他的肩膀：“我会帮你。有我在，你一定可以。我相信你。”  
莫迪看着瑞克的眼睛。他陷入那双蔚蓝的漩涡里，于是他妥协了。  
“好吧，”他说，“我的确是做不到的，但我知道有一个人可以。我想我们得去找他。”

“噢哦哦哦哦哦不——一定得今天吗？”莫迪愁眉苦脸的坐进驾驶仓：“你就不能换个时间？瑞克，我还没改完我明天要交的论文！”  
“那是你的问题，我管不着,”瑞克把一个迷你旅行箱扔进后座：“走吧。”  
“你得系上安全带，瑞克！我说了多少遍了！”莫迪伸手给他扣上，启动了飞船。  
漆黑的夜空里，彩色的星体像流星一样从他们窗外滑过。飞船渐渐靠近一颗紫色的星球，上面笼罩着一层浅黄色的光晕。  
莫迪一头冲进光晕，，然后减速，将飞船稳当地驶进一座地下室。  
“就在这儿？”他拉上了手刹，吐槽道：“为什么灰色军火交易总喜欢选在黑漆漆的停车场里？”  
“你以为一个没有摄像头、又可以待很久却不会被怀疑的地方很…很好找吗？”瑞克把箱子塞在莫迪怀里：“拿着它。”  
邦——邦，邦——邦邦邦。有人在外面敲着飞船的窗子。莫迪听出这是一段摩尔斯电码，但他不明白这代表着什么：“呃，NB？那是什么？”  
“neutron bomb（中子弹），这是暗号，莫迪。摇下窗子把东西给她。”  
噢，好吧，原来他们是来交易中子弹的。莫迪摇下了窗子，外面是一匹（？）牛头蛇身的女人。她热情的向瑞克打招呼，然后视线落到莫迪的脸上：“嘿，瑞克！喔～～今天的是个小帅哥呀？”  
“你好，小姐。”莫迪把包裹递出去，“这是你的，呃，NB？”  
“多谢了，甜心，”牛头小姐打开背包看了一眼，然后愉快的递给他一个信封。她向两人抛了个飞吻：“整整1000克里希币，都在里面了。瑞克，和你做交易总是很愉快！”  
“我也是。”瑞克埋头点了一遍钞票：“愿你复仇顺利！”  
“复仇？”看着远去的牛头小姐，莫迪吃惊的问。  
“嗯哼，你没看见也没听见所以什么都别问，莫迪。装作不知道才最好。有时候做大事得不拘小节。”瑞克把信封揣进白大褂里：“现在我们有钱了，莫迪。是时候去最后一站了——银河系水疗中心。”  
他们下车步行，乘坐光怪陆离的电梯徐徐上升，越过一层又一层，目的明确直指最高层。  
“莫迪，你确定想这么做吗？”瑞克居然在此时难得一见的迟疑起来。  
“这是我能想到的最好的办法了。”他向瑞克微笑着说，“别担心，我的另一半会一直陪着你。”  
小瑞克握紧了手里的液化罐。他紧张的等待着，等待着改造后的莫迪从那个房间里出来。然后一阵响动后，莫迪出来了，他浑身完好无损，肌肤散发着玉一样的光泽。  
他向他伸出手：“走，我们回家吧。”  
瑞克驾驶着飞船回到C-137地球。莫迪在手术台上躺下，一面等着他做准备，一面把玩起他给的蓝黑色小球。球面光滑，在无影灯的照射下像甲虫壳一样油亮。三万兵甲的控制器就是这么小小的一个东西，颇有鸿毛重如泰山之感。  
“莫迪，你确定吗？”瑞克难得一见的有些迟疑。莫迪反而并不在意：“这样更保险些，你可不希望我半路上把它弄丢了，不是吗？”他用手戳了戳瑞克的包子脸：“嘿，别这样，有麻醉剂，我什么也感觉不到的。”  
“你真的很让人吃惊，”（You are so full of surprise）瑞克叹了口气，对着灯光取出球里的芯片。消毒镊子和钳子在手术盘里发出叮叮当当的声音。接着莫迪被扩开口腔，牙床上感到一阵剧痛——应该是瑞克在把麻药从牙龈打进去。  
“靴靴跨奖……”麻醉剂的影响下莫迪迅速失去了嘴里的知觉，而电钻的声音还是有点让他头皮发麻。

瑞克离开了。他独自一人坐在昏暗的房间里，揭开手术后缠绕的一圈圈绷带，露出奶油般光滑细腻的肌肤。莫迪在夕阳下看着镜子里的自己，褐色卷发蔚蓝眼睛，和昨日别无二致，但那个充满了自我厌恶和自我怀疑的他已经是过去式。他不再需要外在力量给他提供安全感，也没有了那些病态的情感羁绊，他终于成为了那个完美、坚定、强大的自己，最重要的是——他清醒地保有自己的理智——  
他将执行瑞克的疯狂计划，因这将是一场有趣的冒险并且有着丰厚的回报。  
他做了一人食有机沙拉。按计划，瑞克会先找到他在瑞城的线人，给他俩安排上贴身侍卫的职位。最好的情况是能赶在老兵节之前处理掉EM（瑞克不知道总统莫迪的位面编码，他们就用这个来代称），然后让莫迪取而代之，由他们两人一起让这个城市渐渐走上正轨（莫迪的建议），或者想法子拆散它（瑞克的想法）。如果不行的话就只有武装夺取。  
中枢芯片移植完成后瑞克希望立即行动，但莫迪建议再等两天。最后瑞克决定先一步去瑞城做准备。  
莫迪健康的脑子里预感到事情不会这么简单。他放下叉子——现在是角色扮演时间：  
‘如果他是EM的话，他会怎样保障自己的人身安全？’  
莫迪整理着脑子里的想法，叼着胡萝卜走进地下室。除了瑞克给他改装的纳米级皮下威胁感应防弹衣以外，他还需要一些小小的准备以防万一——进攻和防御的装备。  
想想看，比起他即将达到的成就，即使it costs him an arm and a leg，也没什么大不了的，不是吗。  
所以他理所当然地截掉了自己的一条腿和一只手，来装入新的机械设备。

第二天中午,没有瑞克任何消息。事态往糟糕的方向发展了，也许他该去趟瑞城，确认些事……就在莫迪这么想的时候，洗手台上绿光一闪，凭空开出一道漩涡传送门。紧接着，三束激光疾飞而至，先后从他大腿、后腰、和耳畔掠过，布片和发丝瞬间烧焦，发出一股蛋白质灼烧的焦臭味。不容莫迪多想，他Z字形疾冲向前、撞倒餐桌挡住对方的视线，顺着力道就地一滚躲进承重墙后。  
“我以为你会来的更快些呢。”莫迪靠在墙后喘息。他快速扫视了下四周的环境，该死，他太大意了，EM来的时候他还没来得及在自己的身体里装入大型武器。他记得他的瑞克曾在这里藏了一架暴雷散弹枪，但记不清楚具体的位置了。  
“抱歉，对付你的小瑞克稍微花了点时间。”EM用他那比一般莫迪们更加冷漠平淡的语气陈述道。“他被制服后自吞了记忆消除枪、之后存放液自爆，所以，调取他的记忆再追查到你这里，稍微耽误了些。”  
莫迪在心里大大的比了个中指。看来小瑞克是指望不上了，他轻轻叹了口气，盗梦空间组队打boss的剧本没了，只剩下王子勇闯恶龙塔营救公主的剧本了。  
不过为什么EM没带一兵一卒，独自前来？这出乎莫迪的意料，尽管这对他有利，却惹人生疑。  
“一直躲着是没有用的。”EM开启手表上的红外线夜视，瞬间，他义眼所见都成了电影胶片般的景象。一片蓝绿色的低温异形之中，他找到那一团莫迪状的红色高温区，正在墙后。  
“瑞克给你讲过他的故事了吧，如果你听了他的故事，你就应该知道，反抗是没有意义的。”他调整自己的机械臂，收起激光枪，唤醒破坏力更大的量子炮。显然，他没有计划完一场猫鼠游戏，而是准备简单的了结这一切。就像他做了上百次的那样。  
“有时候我觉得我和你们相差得令人发笑，——我统治瑞克们，而你们，却忠诚地执行他们命令。像狗一样。”他缓缓举起手臂，重型武器的红外线瞄准了墙后人的心脏，他好像是自言自语道低声轻喃：“可惜，这次我也无法输给你了，瑞克的宝贝儿男孩。”  
一声巨响，硝烟四起，瓦砾飞扬。尘埃落定后承重墙上宛然一个大窟窿，烧焦的家具和轰掉的砖瓦碎屑撒了一地，却没见血迹和尸体。  
“呃，你这称呼好恶心！”墙洞后，烟雾里，莫迪半跪举着一把乌金的枪体瞄准了他。这句话盘随着一阵硝烟和密集的散弹扑面而来。  
EM猛地后仰，避开了一半的散弹，然后撞在了墙上。他太不熟悉这个家的格局了，如果他背上的熔岩装置再快3纳秒，他就能融透墙壁穿墙躲过这些散弹，但是，装置启动的时间，晚了。  
浑圆的子弹带着尾部的火焰缓缓到来，这一幕在EM的电子眼中拉长了无数倍。他手臂上还在冷却期的量子炮收起了一半，他摁下了激光枪的攻击按钮。  
散弹深深嵌进他的血肉里，发出跳水者落入水池的噗噗声，疼痛随后方至，紧接着，巨大的冲击力波及到墙面，半座墙轰然倒塌。

莫迪连滚带爬转移到了地下室的最后一阶楼梯。他躲进去，迅速开启防暴屏障。当屏障最后合拢，他才浑身一松，靠在门后不住喘息。  
“操，操操操操！”他太低估EM了。现在他的情况简直糟透了：武器耗尽，仿生兵也不在身边。最最重要的是，他还没准备好涅槃计划。  
莫迪找到医疗机器人，启动它们帮忙修复自己狰狞的伤口。房间里无比安静，除了机器人发出的细微声响以外什么都没有。奇怪，EM为什么没有追杀下来？莫迪挣扎着打开房间监控，雪花一片的无数屏幕里，他看见了客厅里被轰的面目全非的自己的尸体。散弹枪在它上面开了无数颗血孔，炸得稀烂。激光枪、量子炮、连着他的机械臂的残害躺在周围好几米远的地方。  
EM死了。  
一阵狂喜冲刷着莫迪浑身的细胞，他甚至不感觉有那么疼了。他立刻想要打开追踪器，确认瑞克的情况，但最后一步时，手指却在悬在回车键上停住了。  
追踪器建立链接后就要冒被反追踪的风险。  
EM真的这么轻易就能被战胜吗？如果EM没有真正的死……  
莫迪冷静下来。在确认瑞克的情况之前，他需要做些准备——至少得重新有两条能走路的腿。

电脑分析检测到屏障，在EM的白宫周围。无法在这一带开启传送门。莫迪沉吟半晌，决定挑选一千的仿生机械莫迪。用自己的记忆，覆盖机器人原有的记忆。当他们睁开眼时，便成为了c-137。  
他在复制他自己。一千个思想上完全一致的莫迪，战斗力和可牺牲力爆表。瑞克的克隆人计划算什么？不成熟的念想罢了。他的这场，才是真正的涅槃。  
唤醒合适的仿生人，并调试他们身上的装置，花了莫迪不少时间。他把这项更新称之为“仿生碎片牢狱计划”。  
除此之外，他还需要更新自己的装备。  
给皮下的纳米防弹衣装上反红外线拟态装置，这可以让他躲开EM的电子眼。他还契合仿生人的更新方式，修整了自己的后槽牙里的控制芯片。这一切都得益于EM的尸体，给他带来的信息：对方的偏好、习惯、和目前的技术情况。  
莫迪一面对着镜子，将芯片用手术钳镶回去，一面感叹EM不愧是个莫迪，使用的新科技真不赖。  
结束了所有修整，最后一步，仿生人纷纷被唤醒。他们分别掏出传送枪，跳入不同的莫城空间。  
他了解他的敌人，正如他了解他自己。如果他杀的是真正的EM，那么在找到并消灭他的涅槃体之前，莫迪绝不会安全。他的时间不多了。EM很快就会卷土重来，再次找上他。莫迪相信他一定对死做好了准备，会很快在死亡之后启动后备计划，进行复活。  
莫迪行走在众多自己之中。  
没有时间了，要快点结束这一场战斗。

为了混进莫城，他将传送门开进一辆行进中的飞船。先一拳敲昏了原主人，莫迪跳进驾驶舱。原主人莫迪军官倒在椅子里。他摸出对方衬衣袋里的军官证看了一眼，好家伙，这还是个上校！他调换了两人的衣服。为防万一，临走前还扫取了对方的记忆。  
除了莫城的近况、刚刚和这个军官通过话的EM以外，莫迪在他的记忆里还看见了气氛暧昧的杰西卡俱乐部。露出光洁手臂的杰西卡们，一颦一笑在闪光灯下都是那么迷人，让人心驰神往。  
莫迪摇了摇头，把自己从记忆幻境里抽离出来。万幸当时没打开追踪器、查看瑞克的情况。否则现在局势，就不会对他有利了。  
——EM还活着。  
那么他杀掉的那个，一定是机械替身了。

不过，现在他可以打开追踪器了。他确认了下时间：3点15分。也就是说，所有的仿生兵都应该到达了莫城，并且打开了追踪器。因为他们都是C-137莫迪，他们的想法是相通的，都会在这个时间前到达莫城。  
追踪器开启之后，所有的c-137将能够分享手上现有的信息。莫迪将自己置身于一千零一个“自己”之中，他们所有人都是他，他是他们所有人。

追踪器反馈，瑞克的各项生命体征正常。  
借助军官莫迪的身份，莫迪顺着追踪器的指引一路畅通无阻的进入了莫城白宫。  
前台的秘书瑞克不紧不慢的在前面给他带路。有军官莫迪的记忆，莫迪找些有的没的瞎聊聊，用一半心思应付秘书，另一半心思却疑惑起来。  
追踪器指引出的位置，正是白宫的中心。EM竟明目张胆的，将瑞克关在自己的办公室里。  
事情应该没有表面上那么简单。莫迪的眉头越来越难以舒展。也许关在那里的人……已经不是‘瑞克’了。  
秘书缓缓替他打开了总统办公室，庄严厚重的红木门。

在开门的一瞬间，那些被房间屏障阻断的信号朝他蜂拥而来：无数次的失败、被敌人撕开、甩烂、轰得粉碎。  
信息中是狂风骤雨般的悲号，那些仿生莫迪死前的绝望。莫迪在这强大的湍流之中，几乎站不住脚。他“啪”的一声，扶住了门，竟将红木门框生生掰下一块儿。  
一旁的秘书瑞克吓了一跳。随即，他恢复了扑克脸，转身出去，带上了门。

“噢，亲爱的上校，请坐……或许我该称呼你为，c-137？”

他早就暴露了。不但如此，EM还对他的情况了如指掌。他故意设计，屏蔽了莫迪和仿生人之间的交流信号，只留下瑞克的追踪器信号，并一路引他来到这里。  
这里是EM的主场。  
他……败了？

动作迟疑，如撬开潘多拉之盒，莫迪迈步进去。EM旋转靠椅，将身体转了过来，带动脚下的一片片金属碎片。清亮的撞击之声不绝于耳，如同阳光下的风铃。那声音重重敲击在莫迪心头，每一下。他看见他的脚下堆积如山的机械碎片，那些，全都是瑞克给的仿生人的残体。  
在过去的十八个小时之内，已经不知道有多少个“他”曾经来过了。  
那些残体传来的狂暴的信息龙卷风终于平息下来。莫迪慢慢从死亡碎片中缓过来，他攥紧了拳头，终于问出了那句话：“你、你怎么……知道是我的？”  
“c-137，”EM说，罕见的，他的声音里几乎没有口吃的停顿，而是非常流畅、优雅的：“你的装备，非常优秀。”  
莫迪一言不发。该死的，他早该想到这点的。他脏腑内有好几处，藏匿着大型武器的核心控制元。这些金属控件在EM的电子眼里，自然是清清楚楚，明明白白。没开启反红外线拟态装置的莫迪一进门就不打自招，竟然仅仅被看了一眼，就叫对方认了出来。  
千算万算，却漏了最基本最简单的东西。莫迪叹了口气。  
“既然事已至此，那我也就和你说实话了，总统先生。”莫迪将一只手撑在巨大、光滑的办公桌上，凑近了EM，将自己坦诚的、完整的暴露给对方，像一只露出肚皮示好的猫：“我没有别的意思，我只是为了他来的。”神情颇为恳切。他放低了姿态，坦然承认自己的失败，乞求对方的怜悯，盼他回心转意。  
EM摇了摇头，这次轮到他叹息了。  
“……我建造这座城市，是为了什么？”他好像在自言自语，并没有看向莫迪，身子微微后仰，靠在了椅背上。“我做的一切，都是为了把你们都从瑞克的魔掌里解救出来，你看看你自己，活得还有点人样吗？你们需要冲破傀儡！你们需要自由！”他说最后两句话的时候，情绪逐渐高昂，几乎有怒火从他的眼睛里喷出来。但很快，他又恢复了淡漠的表情，眼神有些飘渺的凝聚在莫迪身上：“为什么你要执迷不悟呢？”  
莫迪第一次看见EM失控的样子。他研究过瑞克收集的资料，看过很多遍EM被摄像头记录下来的样子。各种时间，地点，但都是骨子里都是那种冷静到极致的冷漠。他的声调平顺自然，但莫迪一直觉得缺点什么，像隔着一层纸，纸后面遮挡着的，才是真相。  
现在他立马明白了，这种愤怒，这种狂妄，这种自大到享受定义所有人的人生的样子，这才是EM真正的模样，那种刻入灵魂的，疯狂。  
没有哪个瑞克比得上他的疯狂。因为瑞克想要的仅仅是他自己，他是孤独的鬼魂，而EM想要的，却是整个世界！他想要统治，他想要崇拜，他想要做所有人的神！  
他是个希特勒式的，彻底的疯子。  
莫迪知道自己应该怎么做了。对于这些自我感觉膨胀的伪神，他需要做的，仅仅是……变成一个莫迪。  
于是他开始恳求。  
“拜托你了，让我见见他吧，我真的很需要……我不能没有瑞克！”他知道自己现在是个什么模样——一个陷入爱情的、痴到冒泡的傻子。那些既苍白又愚蠢的誓言在他嘴里变成了情真意切的祈祷。“……我不能……不能没有他……”他的声音渐渐低落下去，眼眶中蓄满了泪水，绝望的看着EM。那些眼泪的反光，像是恒久的宇宙中闪烁的星星。  
EM盯着对方的眼睛，好一会儿，不发一语。莫迪被他盯得发毛，他小心的维持着自己悲伤愚蠢的形象，将恐惧深深压进心底。他得赌，赌EM不会看透他，赌上所有的一切。  
为什么他们有同样的身体却过着截然不同的人生？  
EM终于移开了目光。莫迪那双大眼睛里闪动的担忧，让他恶心。  
他哀其不幸，怒其不争。C-137，在莫迪中传得轰轰烈烈的所谓天选之子，不过浪得虚名。他竟然，也只是个被瑞克迷住双眼的蠢蛋。  
愤怒在EM周身滚过，像煮沸了的水，开始沸腾，蒸发。他的眼神在厌恶，耻辱，和恼怒之间徘徊，终于，那些色彩浓重的情感都褪去，只剩下灰透色的怜悯。EM的心用力跳着，世界上原来真的有这么傻的人，那是另一个我。  
他败下阵来。  
“好吧，如果这就是你死前最后一个愿望，那么我仁慈的满足你。”  
EM左手食指在桌面上轻敲两下，电子解锁声轻响，墙上的暗门，开了。  
“……不要太激动，你的瑞克就在里面。”  
莫迪点点头，抬脚往那个方向走去。EM放松下来，终于结束了，所有的一切。  
然而他错了。  
莫迪等到了。在他松懈下来的这一瞬间，莫迪用尽全力操控地上的碎片，机械残余像龙卷风一样，在整个屋子里纷飞、碰撞。撞击声中，纠缠契合，形成了巨大的牢固拷链，色彩斑斓，像一条巨蟒，把EM死死裹在其中。  
连一根手指都动不了。  
束缚器的灯点亮，电子信号屏蔽功能启动了。  
结束了。莫迪缓缓站起来，头颅里仍然感觉得到猛烈的心跳，在太阳穴边突突不停。  
他赢了。

莫迪在做一场豪赌，这是他最后的机会。仿生兵全军覆没，硬拚的话，他是没有一点胜算的。  
唯一的办法，就是趁EM对自己放松警惕那0.001秒，使出他最后的杀手锏——仿生碎片牢狱计划。  
如果他输了，他就会成为EM脚下一堆崭新的废墟。  
要是赢了，他翻盘立地为王。

“你应该好好睡上一觉，总统先生。”莫迪谨慎地靠近，轻敲他的身体，配合X光照射判断各个部件的功能，依次拆掉他身上大大小小所有的可以接收和发射信号的设备。  
“……亲爱的，你知道你在做什么吗？”EM被摁到靠椅上的时候温声问道。  
莫迪没有回答。他拿镭射枪一个一个地毁掉取出来的东西，又仔仔细细地检查了束缚器的运行状态。等到他满意了，他才开口：  
“这个是我目前能做出来的最好的版本，具有无线信号屏蔽功能。所以你的那些提线木偶们再不会接收到你的指令了。”他在束缚器上轻轻拍了拍，然后看着EM。  
EM已经知道了。他刚才换了不下十种方式呼叫他的机械卫兵，但他们一个也没有出现。显然，莫迪对他的信号传输功能动了手脚。他太大意了。  
之前的那些c-137的仿生兵一直让他赢得那么容易，原来全是陷阱。这是一场设计好的阴谋！利用他的自大和狂妄，针对他而设计的陷阱，让他步入其中而不自觉。而他，竟一步步顺着莫迪设计好的情节走下去，直到自己完全被这种潮水般的胜利麻痹。  
“你知道吗，为了赢，我让所有的机械兵都拥有我的记忆。我不需要像你这样，实时给它们指令，因为它们就是‘我’，它们永远在执行‘我’的指令。这就是涅槃。你无法杀死我，所有的仿生人，都是我。在我们之中，没有单独的哪一个是‘大脑’，负责指挥其他人。而是每一个人都是完整、独立的个体。  
“这就保证了，我的永生。  
“为了利用最大化，我在他们的每一块分片上，都安装了意念接收器。这样即使仿生兵死亡、化作碎片，依然能不断向我回馈消息，甚至在紧急时态接受行动指令。”  
莫迪看了看干干净净的地面，上面没有剩下一块碎片：“这就是为什么，你应该把我们的碎片都清除出去，而不是堆在脚边，作为自己的战利品来炫耀。  
“不过这也不怪你，我故意放出这么多仿生兵，为的就是要你来不及清除所有碎片。总统先生，我知道我派出了多少仿生军，它们数量多得恼人！  
“全都是和我一模一样的，c-137仿生人。”  
莫迪笑了一下，抬起头来：“我想，你到现在都不确定，我到底是不是真的c-137。”  
过了很久，EM只是沉默。  
莫迪不再说话，转而取出一支蓝莹莹的针剂推进器。他走过来，停在EM身前。  
他的停顿让EM紧张了起来。  
“如果你杀了我，”束缚器下EM的指节用力到发白，“你就永远都见不到你的瑞克了。”  
“冷静点，总统先生。”他摇了摇手里的这管针剂：“这只是针上了色的麻醉剂。”  
他一边将药剂全数打进他体内，一边捏他的肩膀处的三头肌，手法娴熟：“我故意吓你，只是为了试探一下你是不是EM本尊。”  
EM一愕，随即笑得穿不上气来。莫迪顿了顿，还是完成了手里的动作。然后，他在他的狂笑声中小退两步，站在一旁。  
“我想，我只是打算把你囚禁起来。在我摧毁你所有的涅槃计划之前，不能让你自杀脱身。”莫迪微微有些歉意。  
“另外，”莫迪掏出一把玩具似的手枪，“我有记忆枪，即使你不告诉我，我也会知道瑞克在哪里的。”  
“你没法……我不会让你从我脑子里拿走任何东西的，莫迪。”EM止住了笑，说。  
“噢。你装了反记忆读取程序？又或者你的大脑是台机器，所以记忆枪没有效果……”莫迪低头想了一会儿，抬起头来，脸上挂着一个甜蜜的微笑：“那也没关系，找到瑞克对我来说并不重要。”他绕过吃惊的EM，拉出总统椅坐下。椅子转了个圈，然后耗尽惯性，缓缓停住。  
莫迪正坐在总统办公桌前，阳光照亮了他的半边脸。  
他将手肘放在桌上，双掌交叠，托住下巴，笑眯眯的解释：“你瞧，我只是想尝尝做总统的滋味。这里有瑞克，有莫迪，还有永不背叛的、忠诚机敏的机械兵。最重要的是，哈，我还得谢谢你——为我搞来了这么多位面的杰西卡？”他站起来，椅子就着滑轮骨碌碌的滚开。EM听见他在自己耳边轻声道：“这儿就是天堂。”  
一种莫可名状的感觉攫住了他，EM看着莫迪在自己面前大笑。  
“哈，哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈……！”  
在两个人的对视中，EM也跟着笑了起来。

坐上总统位置的莫迪，把工作之外的时间都拿来做EM的收尾工作。  
他正在逐个摘除EM身体里残余的装备，似乎不把他弄回到刚出娘胎时，赤条条来去无牵挂的状态誓不罢休。  
随着咻的一声，电子眼关闭，EM失去了左视野，狭窄的视线范围内看不见莫迪在搞什么。视觉慢慢下线之后，听觉变得格外灵敏，世界仿佛重新从他耳里苏醒。窗外的鸟叫声，风吹过窗帘的沙沙声，纤细的铁钳和粗钝的钢锤的碰撞声。  
还有触觉。  
本来麻木的疼痛突然间放大了数十倍，EM每根发丝都在颤抖。  
他侧转头，用那只空洞的眼睛望向莫迪，勉强地笑了一下。  
“俱乐部的杰西卡……感觉起来怎么样？”他沙哑着嗓子问。  
问出这句话，牵扯到喉腔的肌肉，疼得他合不上嘴。他连动一根指头的力气都没有了。之所以现在还能站着，全靠手腕上铁环。整个人吊在空中，脚尖踮地，像是挂着的熏肉。  
“嗯，挺好的。不过没有我想象的那么棒。”莫迪说着，手微微使劲，钳子咬紧，EM发出一声闷哼，莫迪快速从他腋下一寸处扯出了一枚扁而圆的芯片，连带出一些接线，像是颗破土而出的发芽的种子。  
他故意这样，一个又一个缓慢的摘除，是为了拷问出EM放置克隆备份的地点。他不能放任任何EM可能重新掌权的机会在远处慢慢长大。  
把芯片往手术盘里一丢，莫迪面无表情的把EM绽开的血肉一下一下钉回去，像订书机那样。每一下EM都浑身收紧，但他拼命忍住喉头的嘶嚎，双手攥得指节发白，鼻尖汗珠滴落，微微发抖。  
“那些杰西卡被你抓过来、强迫在这里生活，”莫迪放下手里的工具，在毛巾上擦了擦手。 “在我看来俱乐部就是个妓院，朋友。你把她们逼良为娼，然后像禁脔一样饲养她们……唔，这样处理应该没什么问题。”他退开一步，观察伤口的缝合情况。  
莫迪拿过小型检测仪，贴上EM的肌肤，继续查找下一个。冰凉的触觉让EM神经性的闪避，退无可退，拉动铁链乱响。  
“不是说我对她们有多同情，”莫迪的声音里毫无愤怒的情绪，那种平淡让人心生寒意，因为他听上去就像是EM：  
“我是说你至少应该搞个像样的洗脑程序，让她们心甘情愿的在这里生活，最好能疯狂地爱上我们什么的。上帝，我每次看到她们因为害怕而臣服出来的卖弄风情就觉得很别扭，你不会难受的吗？”  
他正在弯腰扫描EM的小腹，问的时候，自然而然向上抬头看他。EM因为浑身无力，一直低着头，这一下子两个人近得呼吸可闻。  
“我以为，”EM声音像是被砂纸磨过了，又沙又哑，几乎是气声，但语气中竟有些愉悦，“你比我病得轻些。没想到，你更加的……”  
莫迪受了蛊惑一样的凑上前，侧过头研究他脸上的表情，看着他因为疼痛而僵硬的笑容，半阖着眼盯着他的嘴唇：“严格来说，我的确是的——”  
说完他直起腰来，拉开了两人的距离：“现在的我完全不受情绪毒素侵扰，没有什么世俗之见再来约束我，我是健康的，彻底自由的，而在这状态之下——  
“我就是神。”

房间里的激光打印机发出一声轻响，机械手递过来一个巴掌大的机器人。  
“晚上好，莫迪。”它说。  
他把检测仪交到小机器人手上：“看着点，别让他死了。然后，找到他体内所有的无机物，通通取出来。”  
“好的收到。”  
小机器人长得像一只狼背蜘蛛，它举着检测仪爬上EM的身体。六条纤细的机械足在EM满是伤口的皮肤上踩来踩去，留下一串串圆型的紫色脚印和一阵阵钝痛。  
一开始，被接触的地方只是有点麻痒。但是很快，这种感觉就变成了抓心挠肺的瘙痒。EM惊喘一声，胸腔里一震，接着，竟然连五脏六腑都开始痒起来。  
铁链不断响动。  
还好EM此时手脚被缚，不然要是他真的去挠，只怕要把浑身剩下的肉都抓掉下来也还不够。他闷哼一声，已经要压抑不住喉头的呻吟。  
“这场演出秀已经在往少儿不宜的方向偏离了，甜心。”莫迪站在那里看着，“如果你还是这么不配合的话，这种紫色的小药水会让你持续发痒。你以为这就是全部了？不不不，一小时后，你身上的痒意和痛感会开始无规律的不断交替，并且一波比一波强。相信我，那滋味儿不会好受的。”他走近，抚摸EM的脸。EM快要当机大脑里麻木的想着，自己的西装穿在他身上竟也毫无违和感，甚至更合适。  
“你还有另外一个选择。告诉我，剩余的备份在哪里？”  
EM咬紧牙关忍过这一阵奇痒，大腿不断颤抖。一滴汗从他额间慢慢流下来。他默默深呼吸几次，平稳下牙关里的战栗：“就算我告诉你，你也会认为我还有隐瞒……你根本就不相信我。”  
“我相信你。”莫迪出乎意料的说。  
“你骗过我不止一次。如果你还记得的话，你假手邪恶瑞克捕猎莫迪的那次，我也混在其他的莫迪里，一同被你骗进了囚室里。”莫迪懒洋洋地：“小撒谎精，只要我也把你做成你的邪恶瑞克那样的活死人玩偶，这样你就永远都对我说实话了。”

小蜘蛛的摘除速度显然比用手快很多。它在肉体上吐丝，搭建起纤细的脚手架，方便自己同时间，在多个部位进行微创修复手术。  
血基本上止住了，只剩下凝固的痕迹，像一幅油画，刷在圣洁的布面上。破碎的山河图，横七竖八净是抓破的裂口。庄严，但悲情。希腊神庙雪白的短墙残垣。  
莫迪欣赏着这幅独属于他的美景。  
他派出的机械兵去往EM提供的116个位面地址，他的涅槃所在。他心情很好，翘着二两腿一缕缕理开面前人血竭凝固成束的头发，像梳理一个洋娃娃，动作算不上温柔。EM至始至终一直盯着他，他也不在乎，动作没有丝毫停顿：“你晚饭想吃什么？”  
“……”  
“意大利面怎么样？”他自顾自的回答。  
“……”  
EM好像是准备把他看穿，看透到骨子里，像X光那样，像红外线温感仪，看个穿透。莫迪无所畏惧，任由他看着。  
他看不透他。这个家伙，究竟哪句话是真话，哪句话是假话？他说他不在乎瑞克，这句话是真的？但这不对，人往往比他们说的话更复杂。如果莫迪说的是实话，那这就说不通。他了解C-137，或者说，他了解曾经的C-137。那是个充满人情味儿的孩子。他可以慢慢变得麻木，疯狂，但不可能彻彻底底的变成另个一个人。  
人深处的，是不会改变的东西。  
有什么地方不对，他面前这个疯狂的家伙。  
他的灵魂，是不完整的。  
他缺失了一部分。  
EM在莫迪用手指勾起他下巴吻他的时候闭上眼睛，思考。  
他们交手时的对话，一句句在眼前回放：

「“我想，你到现在都不确定，我到底是不是真的c-137。“」

「“这儿就是天堂。“」

「……唔，这样处理应该没什么问题。”」

「“我以为，你比我病得轻些……”  
“严格来说，我的确是的——现在的我完全不受情绪毒素侵扰，没有什么世俗之见再来约束我，我是健康的，彻底自由的，而在这状态之下，我就是神。”」

EM猛得睁开了眼睛。  
他的嘴仍然被莫迪的舌头堵住。他阖下眼皮，看着鼻尖的那张孪生的脸。  
「我就是神。」  
他说的没错，他的灵魂被抽出了一部分，弱小的那部分。他没有了任何的软肋，在这种状态下，莫迪就是个伪神。  
他给自己做了灵魂清洗，这就是为什么他脱胎换骨变成了另一个人，为什么他可以轻易放弃自己的挚爱。  
从前的那个莫迪，已经死了。  
被这个推翻自己的“计划”消耗掉了。  
这个疯子。  
EM嘴角弯弯，在莫迪抽离的时候，嘟嘴在他马上要撤走的唇峰上亲了一下。这个动作带动他浑身的锁链作响，痛得他咧嘴。  
但是他高兴。  
这是他第一次回应莫迪荒唐无耻的行为。  
我有办法，杀掉你了，亲爱的莫迪C-137。EM看着吃惊的莫迪，给了他一个微笑。

镜头拉远到位面x-486，遥远的人马座星系，类地小行星XYB-1688上。  
这是一颗年轻的星球。与地球不同的是，它沸腾的深色海涛里没有生命。  
除了虫子，无穷无尽的，恶心贪婪的虫子。  
冲破大气层，抵挡住巨型蝗虫般生物的侵袭，然后，如果有幸抗住甲烷海水沸腾的高温，潜下几千米深的海底，你将来到XYB-1688小行星被海水覆盖下的，一无所有的地表。  
再开凿将近十千米左右的深度，穿透坚硬的地壳、和莫霍洛维奇不连续面，进入地幔。这里黑暗，寂静，了无生机。  
但是安全。  
因为这里，有光。  
有光的地方，就有希望——  
绿色的指示灯在这一片黑暗中匀速闪烁。电子音轻响中，灯光变成变频闪烁的黄色，几秒钟后，突然成为高频的红色。  
一阵气体释放的巨响，然后，指示灯缓慢的切回了正常的绿色。  
室内的灯一盏盏亮起。这个备用仿生体的蜂窝存放室里，一只培养皿里的营养水被抽干，里面蓝头发的小孩猛然醒来。  
他懊丧的打开了储藏壁上的电子感应门，尽管他现在无法感受到寒冷，他还是赤脚走进实验室，挑了一套工作服穿上。  
小瑞克在不同的位面准备了涅槃计划，而这正是他的最后一个储备。

EM欺骗了莫迪。小瑞克已经死了。就在他一枪崩掉他的时候，对方的‘涅槃计划’自动开启，也就是，上面那一幕。  
不过小瑞克没对莫迪谈起过这个B计划，也许这会成为一个惊喜。他只希望对方没有太伤心，或者因为他死掉而中途放弃他们伟大的革命。  
‘嘿，莫迪，别哭了，我还活着！’  
瑞克想象着莫迪又哭又笑欣喜不已的样子，忍不住嘴角得意地上翘。但他随即又想到，也许莫迪会对之前提出的‘再多做几天准备’的建议洋洋得意，并表示他这次之所以失败是因为操之过急。哦不，这可太丢脸了，尤其是在莫迪面前。  
一个瑞克应该比莫迪更有远见才能保护他们。瑞克抓抓自己的头皮。但愿还来得及，希望c-137莫迪还没有被EM消灭掉。要知道EM对付他之前的九个莫迪，都是风疾电掣的迅速采取清除行动，尽管这次瑞克给莫迪设了更多增援和保障，但他仍然不确定，是否能够应付得了EM派来的攻击。  
这次最大的变数就在于莫迪被净化了。没有了那些拖后腿的自卑懦弱，也许莫迪可以与EM的替身们一战。不过要是对上EM本尊的话，瑞克就不确定了。那个邪恶强大的家伙，像地心不可笑容的黑色核岩。即使是之前最接近成功的莫迪，Beta-395，最后还是死在了离终点一步之遥的地方。唔，越想越不妙，他得赶快回去帮忙才行。  
再此之前，瑞克决定先绕路到c-137的柯尔伯格星球，取回藏在那里的毒素莫迪，再出发，去莫城援助健康莫迪。

莫迪正在喂EM吃面。  
叉子戳进滑溜细长的面条里，肉汁淋漓的滚落，让这个动作变得异常的艰难。莫迪耐心的在盘子里搅动，让面条一圈一圈的缠绕，紧紧裹在餐叉上，像黄白的一卷电缆。然后举起来，喂到EM嘴边。  
天知道喂别人吃面是件这么麻烦的事，他应该让喂饭机器人来做这件事。但是他还是没有。他就喜欢这么呆在EM身边，看着他丧家之犬的样子。背后两声提示音响起。第一声表示EM最后一个备份的销毁确认通知已经发到了莫迪的接收器上，第二声表示3d打印机完成了分派给它的任务。  
莫迪放下手里的餐具，瞟了眼手机屏幕。他拿过打印机递过来的芯片交给小蜘蛛：“喏，按装在他脊柱第二节。”  
芯片是诡异的，少见的鲜红色，像一枚异形的脏器。  
“什么……？”EM终于给了点反应。  
“噢，我还没有告诉你，不是吗？”莫迪面朝他解释道，“从现在开始，我给你自由。除了去死，你想做什么都可以。  
“只是，你知道，附带一个小小的要求。在我的视线之内。”他微笑着，指了指那枚芯片。显然，它是个什么见鬼的追踪仪一类的东西。莫迪笑起来就像个英俊的邻家男孩，蓝眼睛一眨一眨，亲切友善。但他说出的话如同蛇有毒的唾沫一样，在EM正面溅了满脸，刺辣疼痛。  
“你脊柱上的芯片会检测你的自杀倾向，一旦确认你有自杀企图，就会麻痹你的运动神经，整个神经系统，附带疼痛效应。然后，把你传送到我身边来。”他耸耸肩，“当然，我建议你不要企图尝试。”  
“c-137，我对你刮目相看。”  
“大概吧，朋友，‘最莫迪的莫迪’，”莫迪几乎是莫名其妙的回答，“‘一旦失去束缚，这个世界将被我囚于掌中’。”  
他的话像是重复某种劣质的预言。但神奇的是，EM居然听懂了。  
他顺着莫迪的意思引诱下去，低声说道：  
“在我看来，问题的关键在于，你想要……失去束缚吗？”  
“……”  
“你不用对我有所隐瞒，”EM露出理解的表情，“我曾经到过那样的位置，我经历过你所经历的，甚至更多，c-137。比你能想象到的程度更深的层次里……啊！”  
EM发出一声痛呼，小蜘蛛将芯片嵌入他骨肉里，发出细微的碎裂声响。接着，它开始修复被割断的神经。EM一下子被痛得说不出话来。  
“我们不一样。”莫迪看着小蜘蛛飞速地完成任务。他打了个响指，束缚住EM手脚的铁链应声而落。没有了支撑，EM跌倒下去，在地上半天起不来。  
莫迪蹲下来，抓住EM后脑勺上的头发，把他的头拎起来。少年的脖子画出几乎折断的弧度。蓝眼睛和蓝眼睛视线对齐，EM的脸因为疼痛而略有些扭曲，莫迪却平静得像一张白纸，面目如画，缺少些生动。“而且，我觉得你应该自己喂自己吃意大利面了。”

小瑞克试图联络上仿生兵，侦查一下城里的情况，看看莫迪得手没有，或者他需要什么帮助。但是奇怪的是，所有连接请求都石沉大海，他无法联络任何一个仿生兵。  
小瑞克心里一沉。他本来想着凭C-137“至真莫迪”的称号和“净化”后释放的力量，即便没有成功也应该有不小的突破，但是……目前看来，情况很不妙。三万大军，音讯全无。即使全军覆没，这也湮灭得太安静了。  
除非……  
瑞克摇了摇头，实在不愿去想那种结局。  
但他一开始就预料到了不是吗。他问莫迪是否会离开他，是否会抛弃队友自立为王，而莫迪也没能给他一个满意的答案。那时候莫迪在犹豫，而他想暗示莫迪‘离开’是不可取的。  
现在看来他还是太天真。  
小瑞克叹了口气。现在唯一能做的，就是到莫城去，探听虚实。假如莫迪真的背叛了他，一方面，他要守住自己唯一还能支配的一千仿生兵，另一方面，要想办法融合毒素莫迪和健康莫迪，把局面往有利于自己的方向拉。  
他抱紧了怀中的液压罐，里面绿色的稠液是拯救莫城和莫迪的唯一希望。激光枪打开一道传送门，他义无反顾的跳了进去。

莫迪在瑞克发送第一条联络请求时就收到了。第二第三条请求接踵而至，但他还没想好要如何回答。毫无疑问，他不想和毒素融合，但他也无意伤害瑞克。  
除非瑞克给他了一个杀他的理由。  
“嘿，前总统先生，”莫迪向担任秘书长、现在正站在他身边的EM晃了晃手机屏：“你的头号抗议者想要我推翻你建立在莫城的寡头政治，你有什么建议？”  
难以置信，莫迪在那层‘我一无是处’的弱M壳之下却是个Sadist。他剪下恶鹰的羽毛，让它不能高飞，折断它的喙骨，让它无法猎食，最后套上锁链，把它变成温驯的宠物，就像他对EM做的那样。  
他让EM冒充C-137，然后扶植他坐上了了秘书长的位置，呆在自己身边。这几乎是疯子一般的行为，在自己的脚边埋下一颗地雷。  
他向对方招招手，仿佛牵动了一条看不见的颈链，于是EM向他走来。  
EM把咖啡往桌上一放：“我怎么知道？你想怎么做就怎么做吧。”  
莫迪托腮看着他笑：“即使我推翻了你辛苦经营起来的帝国，你也不会眨一下眼睛？”  
噢，莫迪就不怕身边的这条暂时被制服的狼趁他不备撕碎他的喉咙吗？好几次EM问自己，为什么莫迪要把自己这么个危险因子留在身边？  
也许他太孤独了吧，他伪装成EM坐在这个位置上，代价之一就是失去C-137的身份。  
也许他就是喜欢这样，享受在危险的香气里沐浴的快乐。好比有人喜欢养毒蛇，有人喜欢自己怀里的小猫野一点，觉得这样才够味道。  
莫迪手指抚摸着EM微卷的头发，手背靠在他的脸上感受他较低的体温。因为摘掉了仿生眼，EM重新戴上黑色的眼罩。危险，脆弱的家伙。莫迪想着，他拽住他的领带，直到他整个人笼罩在自己上方，四腿相抵，双手撑在身后的靠椅背上。EM投下的黑影将莫迪完全罩住，两人呼吸相闻。  
莫迪疯了。这是EM脑中唯一的想法。  
“我从来没做过这种事。”他一字一句的说。但他没有拒绝，他无法拒绝。每一次反抗和试图反抗对方的旨意，莫迪都会开启他脊柱上的生物电流，那些入侵的外来物紊乱了他的神经元，模拟肉体上并不存在的千针万凿般的伤害。如果人活着还能在肉体上感受什么极限的疼痛的话，他已经全部经历。这种强度的痛楚，像尖叫着坠入悬崖，摔得粉身碎骨、血肉模糊，再揉成一团重新拼凑，再摔下去。即使是EM，也不得不向它屈服。  
因此他嘴上并不同意，但手肘却一寸寸软下去。  
“没关系的，我会教你，一步一步教你，”莫迪靠在他嘴唇上说着，两人细腻的接触让他发痒，“我保证会让你舒服的。”  
EM不觉得厌恶，他只感到了愤怒，以及愤怒之后的平静。无位面小瑞克错了，真命莫迪不是救世主，他是恶魔。  
恶魔的吻深入EM齿间。  
他们吞咽着彼此，相互之间是如此的熟悉，对方喜欢的方式，舌尖，舌根，交缠的切口。EM跨在莫迪腿上，手探入对方的衬衫，中指扣在锁骨上，拇指摁下他的乳尖。莫迪鼻中发出一声含糊的呻吟。  
他断开了这个吻，口水牵成长丝。两个人都带着点迷茫注视着对方，情欲在眼里融了一层雾气，像糖霜。  
房间里响起科幻的咕哝声，两人同时回头。  
“噢，噢！”瑞克辛辣的叫道：“抱歉，我来得不是时候？莫迪，我是不是该等会儿再来？”

“瑞克，你可真会挑时间。”莫迪做出一副无可奈何的笑脸，EM却冷淡的回答：“没有，你来的刚好。”两人对视了一眼，又默不作声同时把头转开了去。  
“所以，我们现在能谈谈正事了吗，总统先生？”瑞克显然不是个傻瓜。芯片告诉他，现在坐在莫城第一把交椅上的，是C-137。莫迪得手了，而这恰恰证明了现在是小瑞克最不想面对的结局。  
莫迪失控了。他背叛了他。

“当然。”莫迪放开了怀里的双生子，EM整理自己的西装和领带，冷漠的站在一旁。  
“如果你是代表和平而来的话，无位面瑞克，你想要什么？”  
这就话中有话了。瑞克思考着，“嗯哼，”  
他想要什么？  
他只不过是想要一个家罢了。他只不过是想要一群活力且忠诚的朋友，只不过想要能敞开心扉去爱人。但如今他却不得不蜗居在一个仿生体的身体里，孤独、悲伤、步步为营。  
他想要这里的瑞克和莫迪们享有每个活着的人该拥有的选择权，重拾对生命的尊重，享受自由出入家门的温馨，享受没有枪弹炮火威胁的宽街窄巷。他想要什么？他想要他出生的城市成为一座温暖的庇风港，而不是父与子的角斗场。  
他只不过是个八岁的孩子，但嘿，他是个瑞克！有什么是他不能做到的呢？

“我想要你实行真正的三权分立，”他说，“你要给我大法官的位置，还有一半军权，总统先生。”兵权就是话语权，一个手头没有实力的上位者只是傀儡而已。这样他可以从实力上牵制莫城里总统一头独大的趋势，把莫迪从这个伪总统·真元首变成一个真总统。  
“瑞克。”莫迪站了起来，用他的方式走到瑞克面前。天，他比瑞克高出一倍不止，完全笼罩在对方之上。  
但这个世界并不是只靠武力征服来运作的，有时候也靠友谊，或者谈判。  
“不要要求得太过分。你可以拿回你的仿生兵，但莫城的军队你无权过问。我最多给你五分之一，如果你愿意给我一个见面礼的话。”  
“什么见面礼？”瑞克紧张了起来。他怕莫迪已经发现了他的小动作，他最后一道防线——隐藏在给莫迪的芯片里的自毁程序。如果实在不行，他只能，放弃莫迪C-137。  
“你怀里的那个绿色的小家伙。你知道，那也算是我的一部分，如果你揣着他走马上任，会让我感到不安的。”  
瑞克暗地里松了口气，但脸上表情却凝固了一下。他不是很想把毒素莫迪交给健康莫迪。这不仅仅因为毒素莫迪是他的一道护身符，能让莫迪体内的恶魔沉睡。  
“你不应该杀掉他，你知道，他是你的一部分，否定他就是在否认你自己。”  
“你说的没错，但是我已经太健康以至于不在乎这种事了。（I’m too healthy to care about this.）”莫迪摊手：“否定自己，有时候是一种健康积极的生活状态，好比放弃宅在家里当土豆沙发而决定出门找工作谈恋爱。人们在自我否定中成长。”他绕着瑞克踱步：“而那些我身体里的阴暗、痛苦、悲观和绝望，像下水道的污泥一样集成的人格，它们本身的存在就是痛苦的，它们就是痛苦本身！瑞克，想想看，结束一场痛苦，好比结束一场失恋，让那些撕心裂肺和愤懑不平都从这个世界上消失……”他弯下腰，在瑞克耳边描绘：“静下心来感受这个世界的和平、温暖，身处像家一样的港湾。难道不是你想要的吗？既然你自己也祈求这样的宁静，为什么现在却阻止我拥有呢？”  
最后一句话直戳进小瑞克的心窝，他动摇了。莫迪看见他松开了紧皱的眉头，知道时机已到，于是伸手，让瑞克慢慢的把充满脏绿液体的玻璃管放到他手心。  
莫迪拆下玻璃管，把毒素倒进桌上一杯澄清的水中。粘稠的绿液沿着杯壁缓缓稀释进王水里，发出嘶嘶的响声，像人变形的呼救。三个人看着水里的生命渐渐消失，谁都说不出一句话来。瑞克是因为伤感，莫迪是因为兴奋，而EM是因为同情。  
不是同情王水里的毒素莫迪，而是同情瑞克。  
“你不该把‘他’给他的。”他的声调里罕见的带上了一丝悲伤。  
瑞克只惊讶了0.3秒，然后他明白了。他试图在脑内唤醒他在莫迪的芯片内编入的自毁程序，一面启动左臂内的高压狙击炮。  
但莫迪比他更快，瑞克甚至没看见他移动半根指头，世界便一片寂静了。他陷入沉睡前看见莫迪的嘴唇动了动，他说的是：  
‘再见，瑞克。’

莫迪一开始就拆除了瑞克安装的‘最后一道防线’，就在EM的替身攻打前的那个晚上。他之所以没有时间在身体里安装大型武器，就是因为他把大部分时间，都花在了改写芯片上面。他的确不知道瑞克在哪里储存了多少涅槃备份，但是他推演过了瑞克接下来可能采取的几种策略。他绝对不能让瑞克把他和毒素合体，否则他会失去现在所拥有的一切，并重新被痛苦和自卑变得平庸。还有那些不切实际的该死的乱伦幻想、让人厌恶的迫切欲望、无休无止的对瑞克的妥协以及对真善美的永不放弃。  
他嘲笑、鄙视那样的自己。他要杀了他。  
于是他在桌上准备了那杯包含硫酸的王水。

从瑞克踏入办公室的那一刻起，莫迪就开始反侵入他的仿生体系统。事实上，假如瑞克用的是克隆体而不是仿生人的话，莫迪会拿他毫无办法。但谁让他不走运呢？  
巧合有时候会把你推向命运的制高点。  
莫迪只是把他的身体切入了休眠状态。要找到瑞克所有的备份、并摧毁他们已不是难事。现在没有什么能阻止他了。他有着最高智能的机械兵甲，统治着多重宇宙里最聪明的哺乳动物组成的国家，而他曾经的伟大的敌人先后倒在他怀里——  
若是他想要征服全世界，那么全世界就在他的脚下。

“我希望你喜欢你现在所拥有的一切。”少见的，EM唇角带着一丝笑意。噢，他曾经就站在这样的位置上，他看过莫迪所看见的风景，他也知道莫迪在怀念什么，以及莫迪如果想要得到的话，会以什么方式——  
看看EM自己吧。

每个童话故事的结局都是辛福快乐的一生，殊不知幸福和快乐都是相对的。从结局的那一刻开始，没有痛苦，成为了痛苦本身；没有敌人，成为了主角真正的敌人。  
为什么所罗门王渴望一场能让自己失败的、酣畅淋漓的战争？  
看着自己的王旗倒下，让他热血沸腾。而每个坐在这个位置上的人，都会成为下一个所罗门王。

莫迪看向EM的眼睛，忽然明白了他目光中所隐含的意义。  
他想要挑战，他想要失败，他想要被某个人或某种情感束缚，因为这让他感到自己仍然活着。

‘你想要失去束缚吗？’


End file.
